Do you believe me now?
by DisneyFanFics25
Summary: Starts out as Niley but will move to Jiley  Being Justin and Miley.  Don't let that stop you from reading. I think it has a good story to it, no matter the couple. Besides, just change it in your head. :P Description in chapter 1.
1. Characters and outline

_**This starts out as a Niley story, but really is a Jiley story. I wrote it AGES ago when they were together, for like the last month they were together, cause I liked them together then. For some weird reason. Idk, I'm weird. Anyway, it's a perfectly good story, and I'm not gonna let it go to waste just because of the couple in it. You know what I mean? Yeah. Okay. **_

_**Anywhore, I also have a favor to ask. If you're any good at thinking of titles for stories, I WOULD LOVE YOUR HELP. I have 2 stories without titles, and I can't post them until they have one. So yeah, just message me, or something. **_

_**This list is just the characters of the story, and a brief description that might help for later on. You can always refer back to this, if my story confuses you. This story will probably be short chapters, but posted often, so that should make up for the length right? K. Anyway, yeah. Bye :)**_

* * *

CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS.

Miley is 19 and no longer a virgin. She is dating Nick. They have been together for 6 years and are currently living with each other. Miley wants a baby at the current moment in time, but would like to wait a while before getting married.

Nick is 19 and no longer a virgin. He is dating Miley. They have been together for 6 years and are currently living with each other. Nick wants to get married but would not like a baby at this moment in time.

Justin is 21 and still a virgin. He is single but lives with his roommates Chase Pino and Garret Jiroux (Who will have guest appearances in the "story"). He wants a baby...and a girlfriend...He is friends with Miley's dad. (Miley's parents will also have guest appearances)

Demi is 19 and is no longer a virgin. She's single and pregnant. She and Miley have been best friends since the age of 8.

Emily is 20 and a 's single, for now. She and Miley have been best friends since they age of 3.

Mitchel is 20 and no longer a virgin. He's single. He has been Miley's best friend since they were born.

* * *

The story is based of the song "Do you believe me now" by Jimmy Wayne.

Some lines that will relate would be...

"Do you remember the day I turned to you and said I didn't like the way he was looking at you?"

"The way he made you laugh, you just couldn't get, what I was saying, it was my imagination."

"Do you believe me now? I guess I really wasn't that crazy. And I knew what I was talking about"

"Every time the sun goes down, he's the one that's holding you baby, and me I'm missing you, way across town, so do you believe me now?"

"When he saw our love was having a moment of weakness, he was there between us"

If you don't get it, go read the lyrics, or listen to the song yourself, and if you still don't get it then...uhm, read the story and it'll come to you :P


	2. Parts 1 and 2

_**I think since the parts were so short for youtube description boxes, I will put two parts into one, for here. Sounds good right? Oh well, you're gonna have to deal with it that way no matter what you said :P I'm so nice right? :D YOU BETTER HAVE SAID YES. Just kidding. I don't really care what you think of my personality, just my stories, well kind of. Blah I'm complicated.**_

_**Anyway, read on :)**_

* * *

Part 1:

_Walking home from the movies_

Nick-I had a great time.

?-Me too.

Nick-Better be getting home to the girlfriend.

?-Haha okay. I'll see you later.

Nick-*kisses ? on the cheek* Bye.

?-*smiles* Bye.

_Nick walks into the household_

Nick-I'm home.

Miley-How was work?

Nick-I actually went to the movies with a friend today.

Miley-Oh what friend?

_Miley gets a text_

Demi-*in text* Heyy gurl, Nick kissed me!

_Miley looks at Nick mad_

Miley-I'M LEAVING.

Nick-Where are you going?

Miley-AWAY FROM YOU.

* * *

_**Dun dun dun. The first fight of the story. But since I squished parts together, you don't get to see what happens with the fight until...RIGHT NOW.**_

* * *

Part 2:

_Miley drives to her parents house_

Miley-Mommy!

Tish-Hey baby girl, what are you doing here?

Miley-Nick kissed Demi.

Tish-I'll go get your dad.

Miley-No, mom. It's fine. Can I stay here for a little bit?

Tish-Of course.

Miley-Where is daddy?

Tish-With a friend in the study.

Miley-Are they busy?

Tish-No. Go on in.

Miley-Thanks, mom. See you later.

_Miley goes into the study_

Miley-Daddy! *hugs him, looks at ? and smiles* Who's your friend?

Billy Ray-Sweetie, this is Justin. Justin, this is my daughter.

Justin-Another one?

Billy Ray-Yeah. This is the middle one, Miley.

Justin-She's the hottest. *smiles*

Miley-*blushes* Wh-

Billy Ray-She's taken Justin.

Miley-No, dad, it's okay.

Justin-In that case, you're really pretty.

Miley-*smiles* Thank you. How old are you?

Justin-21. How about you?

Miley-19. What do you do?

Justin-I'm a model. You are?

Miley-Well, I'm kind of a 'house wife' at the moment.

Justin-Oh, you're married? *frowns*

Miley-No! Oh god, no! I just live with my boyfriend but I stay home while he works.

Justin-Oh, taking care of the kids?

Miley-Nope. No kids, yet. Do you have any?

Justin-Haha. I don't even have a girlfriend.

_Billy Ray walks out and they don't even notice_

Miley-Oh sorry.

Justin-No don't worry about it, she's out there somewhere.

Miley-Or in here.

* * *

_**Okay, I lied. You don't find out what happens with the fight till the next part. SORRY.**_

_**But, it looks like Miley's getting her flirt on. WINK WINK.**_


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

Here's chapter 3 and 4. Let me know what you think :)

* * *

Justin-*speechless*

Miley- I'm just kidding!

**M gets a text**

Nick-I went to the movies with Demi and I kissed her on the cheek to say goodbye...is that why you're mad?

M-*texts back* She just said you kissed her.

N-*text* Well it was just on the cheek. Ask her if you don't believe me.

M-*texts Demi* Where did Nick kiss you?

Demi-*text* Cheek whyy? Omgosh Miley you didn't think he kissed me kissed me did you?

M-One sec Justin, sorry about this. I'm in a fight with my boyfriend and trying to work it out.

J-It's fine. I'll wait forever, I mean, I'll wait.

**Both smile**

M-*texts Demi* Well, yeah I kinda did...do you think he kissed you because he likes you?

D-*text* NO NO! Of course not.

M-*text* Good! I guess I should go apologize to him then...

D-*text* Yeah, you should.

M-*texts Nick* Omgosh baby I'm sooo sorry I thought that.

N-*text* It's alright just come home okay?

M-*text* Can I bring a friend with me for dinner?

N-*text* Of course.

M-Hey Justin, want to come to my house for dinner?

J-Sure, I'd like that.

**Both smile, then start walking out of the house**

M-Bye Mommy, bye Daddy.

Tish- Bye Sweetie.

J-Bye Mr Cyrus.

Billy Ray- Bye?

J-Yeah Miley invited me to dinner at her place.

BR-Oh okay, bye.

**M and J leave**

**At M and N's house**

M-Honey, I'm home!

N-Good*walks in* Who...is...this?

M-The friend you said I could bring.

N-Oh okay.

J-I'm Justin.

* * *

Nick-I'm Nick, her bf! Of 6 years!

Justin-*smiles* That's a long time.

N-Yeah and it's gonna be longer

Miley-*smiles*

N-I love you*smiles*

M-Love you too*smiles* What do the two of you want for dinner?

J-I'm fine with anything.

N-Steak, potatoes, green beans, coke to drink, and brownies for dessert*smiles*

M-*half-smiles* Anything for you.

**M walks towards the kitchen, N smacks her butt. J feels awkward and knows something is up, N sits on the couch and turns on football**

**A little bit later**

M-*crying* Ugh! I hate when he's like this!

?-*hugs her from behind*

M-*scared thinking it was N and he heard what she said, gasps*

* * *

La dee da dee da.


End file.
